


In Your Control

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, See you think it is just a dom and sub fic, Shameless Smut, WoL with a Leatherworking background, but imma stop here because you guys get the picture, but the ending will surprise you, i need a cigarette lol, probably more heathen tags could fit, texture play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: These sorts of activities weren't the ones G'raha had ever expected his Warrior of Light to indulge in, but now that he knew the truth, his curiosity led him straight into an abyss he didn't know he longed to be in.Please read the tags carefully lol.





	In Your Control

G’raha Tia would never take the Warrior of Light’s leatherworking skill lightly ever again after this night. The cold leather cuffs were perfectly snug against his skin, made for his body in mind. The ties that linked them together were taut, keeping his arms behind him and anchored to his ankles. No matter which limb he attempted to move, the others would keep it in place, not that he wished to escape. Being on his knees, nude, and at his hero’s mercy was the strongest aphrodisiac he had ever had. His body surely showed it much to his embarrassment, which oddly escalated his arousal. 

There he was: bound, flushed, with his cock at full attention and aching for any touch. It twitched as a draft of cold air slipped through the room with the door opening, the Warrior themselves slipping in with a well-tailored bag filled with the promised “fun things” they had fondly bragged about owning. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, darling.” they purred while shutting and locking the door. “One of the guards was trying to make small talk. Such a _good boy_ staying put so well for me~” 

He inhaled deeply at the praise and swooned, his ears wiggling happily. His display made the Warrior smile warmly and walk over to hold his face in their hands. 

“Are you ready to continue playing? Remember the safeword?”

“Peppermint.” He replied airily earning a pleased nod and a gentle forehead kiss. Having just drank his favorite Lakeland peppermint tea before their initial visit, it was one of the first words to pop into his mind when asked what they would use as their out, should it be needed. It would serve the purpose just as well as any other word and potentially leave a lovely memory attached to the herb. 

Satisfied, the Warrior sat in front of him and pulled the bag into their lap their gaze falling to his manhood twitching up off his belly and crying for some attention. 

“How pent up are you that it has only gotten _harder_ since I Ieft?” Their sideways smirk sending a wave of heat through the miqo’te’s body, his tail thumping on the floor. A sudden warm hand enveloping his sex making his hips jerk up involuntarily, trying to steal whatever friction and heat it could. 

“Nuh-uh.” The Warrior replied sternly, their hand releasing him and hovering over him just an inch away. Ears down, G’raha pouted and shivered as he forced his hips to steady, willing them to stay in place the best they could. A moment of successful obedience granted the continued stroking of his cock, his head rolling back as he concentrated on not moving, as his Warrior had ordered.

A pleased hum escaped their lips as he started to pant, the pressure building up in his loins deliciously. The stimulation slowed before ceasing and he raised his head to look upon them as they retrieved several things from their bag. 

“Don’t look! Close your eyes.” the command came so swiftly that he didn’t have more than a second to catch a glimpse of what they had. “I’m going to tell you how my game works.”

G’raha shifted in his knees excitedly, his ears perking up to listen carefully. 

“I have several things in here that you should know. I’m going to use them on you and you tell me what they are. If you guess correctly, you get a treat. Guess wrong and you get a punishment.” The playful tone in their voice was intoxicating.

“Punishment?” He tilted his head, eyelids still closed. Just then he felt a presence next to his face followed by a sharp nip on his jaw where skin still showed. The gasp that spilled from his mouth was telling and he hoped he hadn’t given himself away just yet to his lover. Thankfully, they leaned back and he heard continued rustling in the bag, his ears pivoting with each noise. 

“First thing…” they whispered, a very faint rustling sound hiding in the tones of their voice. The Warrior dragged what felt like a smooth fabric across his front and against his cheek. He leaned into the touch, taking in its qualities before it slipped further up, tickling his ears one at a time and making him squirm. 

“S-silk?” G’raha answered.

The Warrior‘s hands replaced the silk as they stroked his ears at the same time, the fabric dangling down his back. “Good boy~” 

He groaned softly, his right eye squinting at the stimulation as his lips parted, the light tingling sensation sparking down his spine. It was an erogenous zone that his beloved had quickly learned about in an evening of private exploration they shared not long after confessing to each other. Every now and then, they would take advantage of it and blow teasing air into his ears or a loud sloppy kiss that would make him drop whatever he was holding. However, most times he’d get gently kisses and sometimes the pleasant gentle sucking on the tips in the privacy of a warm bed, followed by the most heavenly of ear massages.

The strokes slowed and he sighed, waiting for what was planned next. He was surprised to feel the silk press across his eyes, hands working to tie a knot behind his head.

“Your vision is mine now. You may have it back after the game is done, but right now, no one else may look at your beautiful eyes unless I allow them. They’re _mine_.” His heart raced at the possessiveness in the Warrior’s voice and his ears revealed his true feelings, twitching joyfully at the comment. The Warrior let out an amused huffed and pressed their lips press over each of his eyes, encouraging him to relax his lids and letting them open to see black. 

“ _Yours._ ” He whispered back, accepting their decree and puffing out his chest in a display of pride and anxiousness to continue. More rustling followed before silence filled the air again, goosebumps forming on his skin in anticipation of the stimulation and where it would be. 

It touched his side first, very lightly grazing the skin before pressing in. He could make out the shape of a hand and realized it was gloved, the thumb teasingly moving towards the middle of his belly and tickling him, making him jolt and squirm away from the touch. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and focused on the feeling of the material. It was firm, not soft like dress gloves would be, and smooth like it had a finish on it.

Tilting his head in head in thought, G’raha guessed, “Leather gloves?”

“Mmmmm...more specific.” They retorted as their gloved hand lifted off his body and a single-digit slid up from the base to the tip of his cock. He inhaled sharply and his legs tensed, the sensation feeling foreign. This motion repeated thrice more before it once again vanished, the sound of what he realized was a jar being opened echoing in the room.

“Leather glove opening a jar.” He thought aloud, making the Warrior snort and shake their head.

“Not what I was asking for, but…” he was rewarded with soft kisses on both ears and a wet one that snuck into his left that made him squeak and retreat into his shoulders, the assaulted ear squirming away the tingles. It was enough of a distraction that he wasn’t prepared for now wet and slick leather to wrap around his shaft and pump with a firm squeeze. He choked back a moan and his head flung back while his tail stiffened and waggled in the air, the stimulation bombarding his nerves.

“What kind of leather, darling?” They were moving their hand slow enough to prevent any rapid build-up and repeatedly stopped after every few strokes, waiting for an answer. 

“B-buffalo?”

He felt the Warrior’s hair tickle the skin of his left shoulder before the playful nip, shooting a pleasurable bolt through him and making him gasp. 

“Boar? Wolf? Toad? Basilisk?” He knew they weren’t the correct answer because none of those animals had hides like this felt, but that was beside the point. Each answer granted teeth into his flesh, once on his arm, another his side, and twice carefully under his chin. Those last two made his eyes roll back just slightly and his cock twitched against the Warrior’s hand. 

Realization dawned on them and they made a sucking sound through their teeth. “You little sneak. You’re enjoying the punishment a bit _too_ much.”

G’raha’s lips formed into a guilty smile before he playfully replied, “Chimera?”

Immediately, his cock was released and he pouted as it throbbed in the cold air. 

“You know the answer. You watched me make this leather in Mor Dhona.” They were gracious enough to give a hint despite being clearly frustrated that their game had gone awry. He loved that.

The memory was there in his mind. It was during one of their trips to get supplies. That’s when he found out his hero had taken up several types of craft, leatherworking being the primary. They were working on a fine black leather shone in the sunlight. 

“S-S…” his mind stumbled on the name. “Saurian?”

There was a pause before he felt their grip take hold of him once more, his body tensing as he remembered his order not to thrust despite desperately wanting to. 

“I’ll give it to you since saurian was the base, but it’s patent. Good boy~” 

The thumb swirled on the tip slickly as lips pressed into his ears. He cried out their name shamelessly at the blast of pleasure making his thighs and belly quiver. The game wasn’t going to last much longer if this kept up, and the Warrior knew it as they stopped and held their gloved hand still. The miqo’te panted as his head hung forward, his mind playing a mental image he had of the Warrior watching him with an erotic grin.

“Next one~” they sang as their free hand reached into the bag. Not a second sooner, he was greeted with a light tickling sensation along his balls. The hair on the back of his neck stood and his back arched as he pulled at his restraints. A fierce blush darkened his cheeks, framing the bottom of his silk blindfold in a way that made the Warrior bite their lip. 

“A-ah! I-I…!” was all he could say, sending his strangled yelps bounced off the walls. This was a new sensation for him entirely and not an area he had really taken into consideration when pleasuring himself. Alone, it simply felt overwhelming in a way that wouldn’t be able to finish him off, but once the hand on his manhood moved again...

G’raha’s head thrashed back and forth at the attack of sensations, his involuntary pulling on the ties behind him beginning to hurt his shoulders. Just as quickly as it began, it stopped, the pounding of his heart dominating his hearing as he took deep breaths. 

“Not yet, answer first.” They ordered before kissing his cheek. He racked his memory for any clue as to what it was, but the feeling was so quick to overwhelm that he couldn’t think of details. 

“M-may I have it again? Somewhere that I can focus on?” 

The question caught the Warrior off guard, but they obliged, placing the thing on his inner thigh and away from his genitalia. As they moved it, G’raha realized he only felt the Warrior’s hand, specifically their fingertips. He furrowed his brow as he tried to sense anything else, but there was nothing.

“Your hand?”

No words answered him, only the explosive pleasure from before that made his eyes widen and his body convulse violently. It was enough to make his toes curl and his cries rose in volume as his finish neared. Familiar lips press into his feverishly to muffle his yells, the hands working on him increasing pace until his abdomen spasmed and his body lurched inward to lean again his beloved, his legs and hips tensing and easing with every spurt of his release. 

His muscles gave out and he fell into the Warrior who had broken the kiss to hold him close, letting his face hide in their shoulder. He inhaled deeply as clarity began to return to him, the tension against his limbs suddenly giving out with the untying of his bonds. The Warrior rubbed his back lovingly and pulled him into an embrace, kissing the top of his head and ears. 

It felt amazing to finally be free to move his arms and legs again, but instead of stretching or returning the hug, he went limp, melting against the warmth of his lover.

“May I have my vision back, my Warrior?” The question was frail, most of his energy expelled with his seed. Where had that gone exactly? He didn’t feel it on himself nor on the Warrior’s front or hands.

The knot of the blindfold was undone with the gloveless hand and the silk fell off his face, his eyes squinching at the brightness of the room they were in. Sitting up so he could rub his eyes, he felt the light pecks of kisses across his skin and the crystal across his collar bone and smiled lovingly. 

“That was…a pleasant experience to say the least.” He spoke, a clear crack in his force from the cries of passion. He rubbed his throat and locked eyes with his Warrior of Light who had the most pleased look on their face. It made him blush and he turned away shyly, his ears twitching visibly as he scratched his face.

“Such a good boy~” they doted as they slipped off their glove and pulled him back into their arms. He clung to their shirt and scrunched himself up, the cold air finally taking its toll. As he was cradled and praised, he spotted the evidence of his release messily drizzled on the floor. It wasn’t just a bit, it was _a lot_. Hiding his face in their chest, he breathed in their scent and tried not to think about how mortifying of a sight that was. Despite the embarrassment, there was still a hint of arousal in it that made him think about where else he would like his seed. His twitching tail gave away his fluster and the Warrior stroked his ears in an attempt to soothe him.

Oh yes, these were lovely. He mewed their name and shifted to wrap his arms tightly around his beloved, his hero. The cuffs still wrapped around his wrists and ankles felt like a part of him now, like they were there from birth. They were a sign of ownership, who he belonged to. It made his heart swell and he pondered if he could get away with wearing them daily as innocent accessories once the ties were removed. 

A collar was also a sign of possession. Something that could be tugged and used to lead.

“A collar you say?” His ears pinned back as he flushed, realizing he had been thinking out loud. “I can make you one of those, you know. Any way you like.” There was a mischievous undertone in that comment and he took it as a challenge.

“You assume I meant for me when perhaps I meant for you?” 

“For me?” The Warrior blinked in surprise before transitioning back to their sly self. “Do you wish to keep me by your side like a pet, darling?” 

The thought made him squirm, not because it was embarrassing, which it was, but because he _liked it._ An image of them submissively on their back with nothing except the collar on burned into his mind and beckoned to be remembered later when he was alone. 

“Should I take that as a yes~?” He became aware of his ears wiggling and covered them with his hands. “No wonder you have them bound so tightly to when you are _The Crystal Exarch_. They’d give away your every thought.”

“My burden to bear, I suppose…” G’raha lifted himself up and kissed the Warrior’s cheek. The bag caught his sight and he eyed it, realizing it most certainly still had things in it, nearly full. “You used very little of what you brought.” He commented, his hand reaching towards it.

The Warrior grabbed the pack before he could and hid it behind their back. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you with the more...extreme playthings. Besides...not everything is intended for _just_ you.”

Curiosity intensely peeked, G’raha sucked on the inside of his cheek and tried to sneak another look over the Warrior’s shoulder. “I feel very selfish having been the only one who got relief from that experience. I feel it’s only fair I return your kindness.”

“You just want to know what’s in the bag.” 

“I do, but know I also won’t rest until you are fulfilled.” He moved to hold their cheeks in his hands and stare them directly in the eye, conjuring the willpower he needed. One could sense the dynamics shift in the air like a static charge. “I will take you prisoner and you’ll stay in the tower with me until I am certain you are _thoroughly_ satisfied.” He was cheating, using the energy of the tower to restore what he had spent, the change obvious as his voice morphed from exhaustion to commanding. If they knew, they wouldn’t be able to stop him either way and he could sense their lingering arousal, wishing to be taken care of.

“Is that an order, my Exarch?” the Warrior retorted, a huskiness in their tone, clearly indulging in the fantasy he spun up for them. He claimed their lips and slid a crystal finger down the back of their neck, making them shiver in response.

“Would you desire to disobey to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not blaming anyone for this because this guilty pleasure piece has been brewing for a while now, I just finally got the guts to write it. Cheer to those that enjoy this shameless smut as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments. I always appreciate it <3


End file.
